


Assay

by sapphireswimming



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Casper High (Danny Phantom), Dash Baxter admires Danny Phantom, Episode: s02e13 Micromanagement, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Oneshot, The A Listers (Danny Phantom), school fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: Danny goes to Casper High to find that things are a little weird. Well, weirder than normal, that is.
Kudos: 47
Collections: Collabs and Challenges with DannyPhantomSG1





	Assay

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6987808/6/Phantasmic-Images
> 
> DannyPhantomSG1's (@Danny Phantom SG-1 on fanfiction.net) corresponding oneshot collection was originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6972859/1/Informal-Inspirations
> 
> Prompt: Assay _(verb) To try, attempt; analyze the nature of; judge the worth of_

The first weird thing was that even though he slept through his alarm and his ghost sense went off in the middle of his hurried bowl of cereal, Danny was able to make it to school on time for class, running through the door breathless just before the bell rang.

The second weird thing was that Sam and Tucker, who had gone ahead without him when he didn't meet them at their usual corner or call for help, were smirking about something and refused to answer his questions about it. Well, Tucker was smirking. Sam looked like a strange mixture of perturbed, amused, and thoroughly annoyed.

He still had no clue what had caused their attitudes, though, and he was not about to pass notes while sitting in the front row of Lancer's English class. If he had somehow miraculously missed getting a detention, he wasn't going to beg for one. He would find out what this was all about after class, or at lunch.

The next weird thing was that when passing through the halls, he noticed several people actually going out of their way to meet his eye or offer a greeting. Not just fellow outcasts, either, but some of them were minor A-listers. He looked to Sam and Tucker for guidance, but they gave him nothing but those smiles which were starting to  
become seriously annoying.

Then Kwan complimented him on his choice of clothing. He stopped and looked down to see if there was something wrong, or if he had somehow put on his super-expensive and totally-not-worth-it gangsta clothes without realizing it, but nope, he was wearing the same t-shirt and jeans that he did every day.

When he went to say a timid and confused 'thanks,' he saw that Kwan was wearing red converses and a black shirt with his symbol on it. Well, that was new. But he disappeared down the hallways before Danny had recovered enough to question him about it.

After that encounter, he started to notice other people wearing similar attire until he couldn't imagine how he missed seeing so many Phantom P-Ds or red ovals on his way to class that morning. It was starting to feel like déjà vu of Dash's party that one time...

Speak of the devil...

Dash sauntered up with a huge grin on his face. Danny flinched, expecting his regular whaling session to commence. Expecting anything else, really, except for Dash to compliment him on his outfit. He noticed then that Dash, too, of course, in keeping with the rest of this overly weird day, was similarly dressed. He still had no clue how to respond.

"Umm... thanks? I guess. But this is what I always wear..."

Dash got the strangest look on his face. It got all scrunched up and he looked almost like he was in pain.

Oh. Dash was _thinking_...

After the painful ordeal was over: "Then I just have one question for you, Fento—" he paused and made an effort to not continue with one of his usual nicknames, but somehow managed to call him by nothing more nor less than regular 'Fenton'.

Danny swallowed heavily, very thrown off by everything that was happening.

"Yeah, Dash?"

"Just how did you know what Phantom likes to wear?"

**Author's Note:**

> In Micro Management, Dash sees Phantom change into red shoes, blue jeans, a black shirt with his DP symbol, and finally, Danny's customary red oval shirt. Wanting to emulate his hero, Dash passes the word around to the A-listers, and soon, most of the people at Casper High are wearing those same things. When Dash finds out that it is what Danny has always worn... he begins to connect the dots, so he refrains from calling Danny a derogatory nickname as he tries in his ever-so-sneaky way to figure out how the loser Fenton knows the ghost boy. So it's a silly, almost-revelation oneshot? or something.


End file.
